


Babydolls in Lingerie

by sweetlolixo



Category: the GazettE
Genre: F/F, Genderbending, Lesbian Relationship, Lesbian Sex, Lingerie, Yuri, fem!slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-01
Updated: 2014-10-01
Packaged: 2018-02-19 12:06:19
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,551
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2387720
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sweetlolixo/pseuds/sweetlolixo
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Girlfriends Uruha and Aoi love dressing up in lingerie, having sleepovers and making each other cum.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Babydolls in Lingerie

**Author's Note:**

> Fic originally posted onto LiveJournal [here](http://sweetlolixo.livejournal.com/212667.html) on October 1st, 2014.
> 
> I wasn't sure if I should start using AO3, so I decided to try posting a fic of mine :> Which is my latest fic. Involving my latest kink. Involving fem!Uru and fem!Aoi. Oops.
> 
>  **Note:** special dedication to Reida [dimskies](http://dimskies.tumblr.com) who brought the fem!Aoi kink to me :~D I DIDN'T KNOW HOW MUCH I WANTED IT UNTIL NOW.
> 
>  **Inspiration : **also akita-sensei's amazing fanart of fem!Aoi [here](http://akita-sensei.deviantart.com/art/gazechicks-part-II-273333351) and fem!Uruha [here](http://akita-sensei.deviantart.com/art/gazechicks-272220461) heavily inspired what Aoi and Uruha were wearing in this fic :~DDD

“Uruha~” The raven-haired’s voice rang out from the bathroom, pushing the door slightly open as she peeked her head cutely out. Aoi was wearing a half-up hairstyle, with her long fringe and the strands of her hair closest to her face pulled neatly back into a short ponytail behind her head, tied up with a small pink ribbon, allowing the rest of her hair tresses to hang in a halo around her shoulders. She blinked her eyes once, twice, to the brunette seated on her bed, purring affectionately to her to get the brunette’s attention.  
  
Uruha, who had been spending the last half hour painting her toe nails as she waited for Aoi to finish whatever the hell she was doing in the bathroom, looked up to the raven at the call of her name, though she had on a rather disinterested, bored look. Unlike Aoi, Uruha’s long brunette hair fell in natural waves down to her bosom, though for the meantime – since Uruha had been occupied with painting her toenails and had one leg up and all – her brunette hair was currently tossed messily to one side of her neck. Uruha, who was only clothed in a simple band shirt and comfy boxers, looked over to Aoi with a frown, sighing as she spoke.  
  
“What the hell were you doing in  _there_?” Uruha asked, applying the finishing touches to her last painted nail. She had chosen a cherry red nail color tonight, having been in the mood for some bold colors. Aoi pouted as she looked back at Uruha, then skipped her way out of the bathroom, allowing the brunette to catch a sniff of the horrible smell of shaving cream emitting from their bathroom. The raven was only clad in a sweet, pink translucent babydoll dress that ran up to her thighs at this point, barely hiding the matching pink bra and panty set she was wearing underneath.  
  
“Oh, you shaved your legs again?”  
  
“Mmmhmm,” Aoi nodded, face beaming with satisfaction. “I like being clean. For you,” The raven added, taking quick steps to Uruha. Then, without thinking, she jumped right into the bed, pulling Uruha into a hug in the process, making a mess out of their already crumpled sheets and knocking several nail polish bottles over.  
  
“Aoi!” Uruha chided, sighing helplessly as she frantically reached her hands out to grab hold of all the nail polish bottles on the sheets. She had made sure to tighten the bottle caps earlier, knowing Aoi was bound to fuck up some way or another (this wasn’t the first time), and so she wasn’t too worried.  
  
“Why are your pretty lips always frowning?” Aoi teased, still refusing to let go of the brunette. Her arms were slung around the brunette’s neck, and the raven briefly played with Uruha’s hair, curling her fingers around the brunette’s hair strands and pulling playfully at them.  
  
“You’re always yelling at me, when your mouth could be making better sounds instead…” The raven murmured, pressing her lips against the nape of Uruha’s neck, teeth gently sinking against her delicate skin. Uruha felt a slight flush instantly to her cheeks, but didn’t feel like giving in so easily tonight, and so pretended to look unbothered as she gathered all the nail polish bottles she had in hand and placed them onto the table by the side of the bed. Aoi then darted out a tongue at Uruha’s neck, expertly licking, and soon the brunette was trembling all over, too easily affected by Aoi’s touches. Honestly, Uruha was usually the one who assumed the more domineering position in their relationship, but it was almost embarrassing how quickly Uruha could give in to Aoi at these times, when Aoi looked  _absolutely_  irresistible in her little babydoll lingerie and her cleanly shaved legs. Uruha eventually found herself slipping out an unconscious moan, eyes quickly falling shut to Aoi’s advances.  
  
“ _Mmmm_ , that’s right, Uru, don’t resist me…” Aoi continued, running soft kisses along the brunette’s prominent collarbones. Uruha reached up her hand to fasten a hold against Aoi’s hair, heavy breaths leaving her lips erratically as Aoi teased her gently with her tongue. Oh,  _god_ , what Uruha would give to feel that sweet tongue upon her lips right now. It was with that thought that Uruha firmly gripped Aoi by her hair and pulled her off her neck, and slid her fingers down to the raven’s chin, tilting her head up to face Uruha.  
  
“Put that tongue to better use,” Uruha snapped, feigning irritance, but Aoi knew it was just the brunette’s shy way to initiate a kiss with the raven. Aoi nodded her head, unable to resist a knowing smile; and Uruha  _tsk_ -ed her in return, though she was dipping her head down soon after, meeting Aoi’s lips in a soft kiss.  
  
_God_ , Aoi was always such a good kisser. Uruha had thought they would start off slow and sweet, but  _no_ , Aoi was impatient as always, and very soon they were kissing  _hard_ , hands pulling roughly at each other’s hair, the sounds of their tongues fighting for dominance and their lips smacking against each other loud in the silence. “ _Oh_ , god,” the brunette could hear Aoi moan hurriedly in the kiss, the raven quickly losing breath. Uruha parted her eyes a little to see Aoi with her eyes closed, the raven’s cheeks tainted with slight blush at the intensity of their kissing. Uruha found herself smirking in approval, liking the thought of Aoi losing control so easily, and saw her chance at pushing her over the edge further.  
  
The brunette kept her eyes focused on Aoi, whilst she slipped her hand under the translucent material of the pink babydoll she was wearing. Teasing her fingers up Aoi’s flat, white stomach, Uruha moved her hand to Aoi’s breast, palming around it through her bra. Uruha always loved feeling the raven’s breast in her grasp; it was just the right size, soft and round and perky, like its owner.  
  
Aoi made a positive gasp at the sudden feel of Uruha’s hand against her chest, and the sensation made her clench her thighs quickly together, her tongue slowing in its frantic pace. Uruha dominated the kiss easily, making sure to give Aoi’s breast a firm, possessive squeeze as she did so, and it left the raven whimpering in response, the sound sending a hot, mighty wave of lust through Uruha immediately.  
  
“I-It’s not f-fair,” Aoi gasped, when their mouths finally parted, and trails of hot saliva connecting their mouths were in view. “Y-You’re not even undressed.”  
  
“Fine,” Uruha said, smiling smugly to the blushing raven before her. “Take off my shirt, princess.” She and Aoi were used to throwing around terms of endearment at each other, but calling Aoi  _princess_  was one of her favourite nicknames for the cute raven.  
  
Aoi moved in closer to the brunette, acting awfully shy as she reached over to the hems of Uruha’s shirt and pulled it over her – with much struggle. Uruha always had a penchant for wearing shirts too small for her, though they often accentuated Uruha’s bust, which was something Aoi liked. But, well,  _not_  like this when Aoi was trying to get a shirt off her. Uruha laughed a little at Aoi’s effort and reached her hands down to help, pulling the shirt off her successfully. Aoi came into full view of Uruha’s ample bosom, supported by a cherry-red bra with a cute bow in the middle. Oh, right, Uruha suddenly remembered, looking down. She was wearing red bra and panties today; no wonder she had felt the urge to paint her nails equally red.  
  
“Wanna take off your boxers, too,” Aoi whined, moving her hands to Uruha’s hips. She tugged at the elastic waistband of the brunette’s boxers and slipped them off, grinning when they were tossed right to the ground and Uruha was left,  _finally_ , only in her lingerie. Uruha always had a more mature, seductive taste to her innerwear compared to Aoi, who preferred pink lace and white frills, instead of the elegant, foxy taste Uruha had. Still, Uruha adored the raven in all of her cuteness and garter belts and stockings, and occasionally she forced Aoi into her lacey, black, dark-coloured lingerie anyway. Those were the nights she enjoyed most – when she sat Aoi down and made her up like a sultry vixen, and dressed her up in lingerie Aoi felt embarrassed to be wearing. It turned her on more than anything in the world to see Aoi look so embarrassed and sexy at the same time.  
  
“So… Where were we?” Aoi said, finally, after lusting enough at the sight of Uruha unclothed. Uruha grinned to the raven, then – making sure to catch Aoi off-guard – she pushed the raven down onto the bed, crawling quickly atop of her, pinning Aoi effectively down.  
  
“Aaaah!” Aoi cried out, finding herself sprawled out underneath her brunette lover, too quickly for her to protest. “ _Uruha_!” The brunette lowered her head and sank her lips down to Aoi’s neck, nibbling softly at the skin that was there, giving Aoi the exact same treatment she had given Uruha moments ago. Aoi breathed sharply, feeling Uruha’s tongue lick and tease her at all her sensitive spots. She could feel Uruha’s breasts rubbing against hers gently like this, as Uruha closed the gap between them as far as possible, and Aoi found herself mewling pathetically in pleasure, liking it when Uruha grinded against her like this.  
  
She brought her hands up, reaching over Uruha’s back and brushing the brunette’s hair to the side, to feel for the clasps of her bra. Her fingers recognised the hooks quickly, and thereafter unfastened Uruha’s bra, hands moving to tug down the lacey straps lying upon Uruha’s shoulders.  
  
“Such a sly little princess,” Uruha teased, removing her mouth from Aoi’s skin to say. Aoi beamed triumphantly to the brunette, then grabbed hold of Uruha’s now-unclasped bra and tossed it to the ground, beside the brunette’s boxers. Uruha laughed, trailing her lips all the way down to the in between of Aoi’s breasts, and kissed them gently there, reaching up hungry hands to unhook Aoi’s bra from behind, too. Aoi moaned as Uruha undid her bra easily and threw it overhead the bed, pushing her translucent babydoll down to the raven’s stomach as she did so.  
  
Uruha took a breast into her mouth, sucking gently against it, sending the raven crying out instantly, mewls leaving her lips as response. Aoi shivered, moving her hand up to cup around a breast of Uruha’s as well, fondling with it as Uruha pleasured her with her mouth. She moved her fingers to Uruha’s nipple, briefly rubbing it between her two fingers, knowing Uruha was sensitive; and she heard the brunette moan, trembling at her touch. Uruha lowered her tongue to Aoi’s own nipple, licking and swirling against it tantalisingly, and it had Aoi biting her lip, softly murmuring out Uruha’s name.  
  
“U-Uruha…” Aoi called, hand weakly squeezing Uruha’s breast in her grasp. Uruha then pulled apart from her, sitting atop of the raven-haired; the brunette’s soft breasts and her pink nipples erecting quickly in the cold air. Aoi thought Uruha looked beyond sexy like that; completely naked with the exception of her lacey red underwear, sitting atop of her thighs with that devilish smirk on her face. Uruha thought the same; Aoi was lying underneath her, blushing like a princess in need, with breasts swollen and nipples hardened – and her thighs still begging to be kissed, begging to be touched.  
  
“Didn’t you say you shaved your legs for me? I must take a look,” Uruha gleefully exclaimed, moving her attention down to Aoi’s body. Aoi felt Uruha place her hands down against Aoi’s ankles, then slowly caress them up her slim legs. “So smooth and soft,” Uruha commented, and she said it in such a casual tone but it made Aoi feel even more embarrassed. Uruha ran her hands up Aoi’s hairless thighs, stroking her palm back and forth against her silky skin, and Aoi couldn’t help but feel herself slowly get turned on, liking the way Uruha seemed to appreciate her body so much. Uruha then let her hand wander over Aoi’s underwear, palm stroking lazily at the front. Aoi let out a gasp immediately, eyes pleadingly gazing up into Uruha’s ones. She could already feel herself growing moist, down below, and the thin fabric of her panties did nothing to hide it.  
  
“You shaved here, too, didn’t you?” Uruha said, dropping her voice into a low, seductive whisper, fingers drifting up to the frilly hems to pull her panties down. Aoi nodded silently, her cheeks pink, and as Uruha slid her underwear off, the brunette leaned over to place a kiss at her now bare cunt.  
  
“I’m going to make you cum,” Uruha smirked, saying, and the way she said it – so resolute, so firm, so confident – made Aoi tremble.  
  
A moment later, Uruha’s thumb was grazing her clit, and Aoi was moaning loudly, her hips twitching forward.  
  
“Make more of those noises for me,” Uruha whispered, against Aoi’s skin, and soon the brunette’s lips were kissing up Aoi’s stomach, admiring how slender the raven-haired was. “Go on. I want to hear them.”  
  
Aoi bit down on her bottom lip, reluctant at first – but gave in when Uruha’s two fingers pushed into her.  
  
“ _Uruha_ ,” Aoi sobbed, completely at the mercy of Uruha’s fingers. Uruha smiled and brought her head up, capturing Aoi’s lips into a kiss. They kissed gently, though Uruha’s thrusts inside of her only grew harder and faster. “ _Uruha_  – god, please, if you do that I’ll –  _Uruha!_ Uruha,  _please_!” She cried out against her girlfriend’s mouth, though Uruha only kissed her more, tongue hungry for Aoi’s taste.  
  
Crazy, throbbing arousal was pounding throughout Aoi as her mouth staggered in moans, her chest heaving up and down, timely with the brunette’s thrusts. Uruha’s fingers in Aoi were slowly getting increasingly wet, soaking amongst Aoi’s moist folds. Uruha moved her other hand up to Aoi’s round breast, fondling them in her hold.  
  
“I love how soft you are,” Uruha purred, squeezing Aoi’s breast in her palm. “God, you’re soft everywhere. You’re always so wet and soft for me, princess.”  
  
Uruha’s fingers drove in and out of her relentlessly, while a third finger rubbed at Aoi’s clit, driving the raven-haired absolutely crazy. Aoi struggled to breathe past the pleasure, almost forgetting who she was for a moment. The combined pleasure of Uruha kneading her breast and finger fucking her at the same time left her clenching at Uruha’s hair, desperate for support.  
  
“Who’s my little princess?” Uruha asked, her fingers furiously slamming into Aoi non-stop. Aoi was so close,  _so, so close, god, she was going to cum any second now_  –  
  
“M-M… _ah!_ … M-Me,  _nngh…_ Uruha!” Aoi screamed out, desperate, and the face she made at the point of her orgasm was so blissful, Uruha felt her lower regions twitch at the sight. She hadn’t realised how sweaty the raven had gotten, and the way Aoi’s hair stuck to her flushing face made her look so  _fucking_  hot.  
  
“Aah…  _aah_ …  _Uruha…_ ” Aoi whispered, riding the last of her orgasm out against Uruha’s fingers. Uruha grinned smugly when the raven-haired’s body finally fell to a complete lax, and watched as Aoi slowly flutter her eyes open, still looking dazed from her orgasm.  
  
“Mmm, my turn to eat you now,” Aoi happily proclaimed, and Uruha laughed, allowing the raven to push her onto the bed this time round. Aoi made sure Uruha was comfortable, lying her down against the pillows, before smiling connivingly to herself, gentle fingers moving down to tug at Uruha’s lacey underwear. Aoi then bent her head down, darting a skillful tongue out.  
  
Uruha found herself gasping, hips riding up as Aoi sucked her girlfriend’s clit into her mouth, reducing the brunette into involuntarily moans. Sometimes Uruha forgot how good Aoi was; but when Aoi was eating her out, like this, Uruha couldn’t remember anything else anyway – only how hot her girlfriend was.  
  
“Fuck,  _Aoi_ ….” Uruha moaned, a hand moving down to work at her own breast. The raven-haired swirled her tongue inside of Uruha then, and Uruha swore she saw stars. The noises Aoi were making should be illegal; she sounded as if she was savouring the most delicious meal she’d ever had, and it made Uruha blush.  
  
“ _Nnngh…_  right there…  _please_ …  _more_ ,” Uruha begged, her slender legs wrapping around Aoi’s head tightly. Aoi made a muffled moan in return, liking the way she reduced Uruha into being so needy. “ _God_ … Aoi…  _mmm!_  Y-You’re… so… g-good!”  
  
Her hips moved instinctively, rolling up each time Aoi ran her tongue across her clit. Burying a hand into Aoi’s hair, she clawed at the raven-haired, egging her on. Tears were almost leaking out of her eyes as Aoi slipped two fingers in, and began making hard, fast thrusts.  
  
“G-Gonna… c-cum…” Uruha whimpered, tightening her grip against Aoi’s hair. Her inner walls followed suit, tightening around Aoi’s tongue and fingers. Aoi took it as cue to suck at her clit harder, and very soon she came, right upon Aoi’s lips, screaming Aoi’s name.  
  
Aoi withdrew herself, licking at her fingers and lips, looking extremely pleased with herself. God, Aoi looked so fucking dirty like that; Uruha wondered how on earth she managed to land herself such a cute girlfriend.  
  
“Come here and kiss me,” Uruha breathed, and the raven-haired was up in a second, leaning in and kissing the brunette. They kissed briefly, enough for Uruha to taste herself on her girlfriend’s tongue, and when they drew apart, the both of them were giggling, hands cupping each other’s faces.  
  
“Love you,” Uruha murmured, fingers stroking Aoi’s cheek. Aoi’s face looked positively radiant at her words.  
  
“I love you even more,” Aoi said, leaning forward to nuzzle her cheek against Uruha’s cheek. Uruha smiled simply, wrapping her arms warmly around Aoi’s waist.  
  
“Want me to paint your nails?” Uruha asked sweetly, looking to Aoi’s nails, with a color that had faded weeks ago. “Yours look atrocious.”  
  
“Hey!” Aoi pouted, bringing her hand up for inspection. “It’s not  _that_  bad.”  
  
“As usual, I have to pamper you,” Uruha sighed, though she’s smiling at her words. “Though, I’m not complaining. I have a pretty hot girlfriend.”  
  
Aoi looked away bashfully, as if it could hide her reddening cheeks. “I have a pretty hot girlfriend, too.”  
  
“Mmm,” Uruha hummed, laughing as Aoi drew her into another affectionate kiss.  
  
~  
  
They’re wrapped up in each other’s arms in the bed the next morning, the raven-haired snoring lightly as she cuddled up to the brunette. They’re both clothed in nothing but oversized t-shirts; shirts that ride up easily to their thighs, barely covering their ass. Slim, baby-skinned legs tangled up with each other’s, Uruha’s delicately moaning as she tugs at Aoi’s hair, pulling her closer to her. They sleep in on a lazy Saturday afternoon, only stirring up awhile later.  
  
Aoi’s the first to wake up, kissing Uruha’s eyelids open.  
  
“Wakey-wakey,” Aoi coos, and Uruha’s giggling at the sight, kissing her gently against the forehead.  
  
“Good morning, honey,” Uruha says, fingers reaching over to gently play with Aoi’s hair. Aoi does the same, running her fingers down Uruha’s brunette cascades.  
  
“What are we going to do today?” Aoi’s eyes perk up with interest, glancing over to the clock by their bedside. “Yikes. It’s already 12. We’ve missed breakfast.”  
  
“Maybe we’ll go shopping,” Uruha muses, fingers slyly travelling down Aoi’s hair to her shoulder, then sliding down to land upon Aoi’s breast, cupping at it through her thin shirt. “Or maybe we’ll do nothing at all.”  
  
Aoi moans at the touch, her breaths ragged. “You would like that, wouldn’t you? You’d want me under you, moaning and being your slut.”  
  
Uruha looks over to her in a hooded gaze, her hand applying pressure against Aoi’s breast, her voice coming out in a delicious whisper. “Mmmm, I’d like that, sweet little princess. Wanna make you cum over and over again.”  
  
The way Uruha says it so seriously, with that fiery gaze, makes Aoi giggle a little to her. “Buuuut Urrruuuhhaaaa, I really wanted to wear out my new mini-skirt this weekend.”  
  
Uruha cocks an eyebrow up. “The one that makes you look like a porn star with how tight it wraps around your ass?”  
  
“Mmmhmm,” Aoi says, nodding happily.  
  
Uruha snorts, as if amused her girlfriend would even entertain that idea. “No.”  
  
Aoi frowns. “But—”  
  
“I don’t need anyone hitting on you when I’m with you,” Uruha says, firmly, and Aoi knows there isn’t any chance of changing Uruha’s mind. “However, Aoi…”  
  
“What?” Aoi pouts.  
  
Uruha smirks to her with the thought. “You can wear it in the bedroom to seduce me.”  
  
Aoi narrows her eyes to her. “Why does it always come back to having sex with you?”  
  
Uruha laughs. “Because I love making you cum. Mmhmm.”  
  
Aoi can’t help but smile. “I have such a horrible girlfriend.”  
  
Uruha giggled, pecking a kiss against Aoi’s cheek. “Love you.”  
  
Aoi beamed at Uruha’s kiss, snuggling further up against the brunette. “I love you more.”  
  
...Uruha ended up pushing the raven-haired up against a mirror later that day, fingering Aoi in that very mini-skirt.

**Author's Note:**

> hi i bring to you my latest kink - giggly lingerie wearing fem aoiha :~DDDD no regrets
> 
> in my mind uruha's boobs are also bigger than aoi's but it's okay because aoi be having small perky round boobs that are so cute. just like fem!aoi. someone control me. i cannot be controlled. fem!aoi is destroying me.
> 
> i am very much prepared to write another fem!aoiha fic so yes if you like this please tell me because i need to know. for research purposes.


End file.
